


The best of all possible worlds

by Cirilla9



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Character Study, Drabble, Dystopia, Mentions of War, Nazis, Reflection, kind of, mentions of atomic bomb, where are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9





	The best of all possible worlds

This world wasn't perfect and his kin was race of masters, occupants in the foreign land, degrading the native inhabitants. In this world cripples and old men were put to death as useless eaters just behind their borders, behind the neutral zone, in Greater Nazi Reich. And his kin has put a hand to this monstrosity. In this world rulers were those who had slain countless during war with the worst weapons humankind has created. In this world they didn't hang. In this world human rights conventions were never adopted. 

This was not a perfect world.

But in this world the bombs didn't fall at his home, his family and neighborhood. In this world the tragedy happened far away in a distant enemy country and it was just an information in media for them. In this world Nagasaki stood proudly while Washington had collapsed. His beautiful city still existed. All its citizens lived.

And maybe he was egoist thinking that but for him it was the best of all possible worlds.


End file.
